Thomas L. Vaultonburg
Thomas L. Vaultonburg (born February 7, 1969) is an American poet and writer heralded by both Ginsberg and BukowskiDetached Retinas at Google Books as one of the emerging poets on the American scene. Life Thomas L. Vaultonburg grew up in the shadows of the Byron Nuclear Generating Station. Vaultonburg began publishing poetry in the small press scene at age nineteen and encouraged by poets like Ron Androla, Gerald Locklin, Todd Moore and Charles Bukowski, soon racked up an impressive list of publications before he dropped out of the publishing scene altogether to pursue a career in the restaurant/bar business, where he worked 12 years. Vaultonburg is the founder of Zombie Logic Press, an underground avant guard Rockford artists group called The Dirty Trick Squad, and Rockford Rage Roller Derby. He is credited as coining the phrase "Zombie Logic""Zombie Logic" at Urban Dictionary meaning "Braindead. Acting zombie-like. Mall walker. Later applied to computer jargon. An oxymoron as zombies display no logic, only impulse." Since 1997 Vaultonburg's poetry can only be read at Zombie Logic Press. Vaultonburg currently resides in Rockford, Illinois. Acting Career http://www.imdb.com/name/nm4143677/ In his forties, Vaultonburg began appearing in movies. Periodical Publications *Exquisite Corpse 1990 *Karamu 1990 *Red Cedar Review *Pearl, Paper Radio *Chiron Review Vol XI #3 Autumn 1992 *Onionhead *Minotaur *Slipstream Issue #13 1993 *Sulphur River Literary Review *Fox Cry *Trestle Creek Review *Caliban 1995 *The Rockford Review *Buzzard Review *Black Bear Review *Black Moon 1996-1997 *Bogg *Abbey *Gargoyle *Lilliput Review *The Plastic Tower *Yefief 1997 Book Publications * Concave Buddha and Other Public Disservice Announcements 1991 The Press of the Third Mind Chicago ISBN 0-666321-748-5 * Detached Retinas 1997 Zombie Logic Press Byron, Illinois ISBN 0-9670191-0-9 * Flesh Wounds 2011 Zombie Logic Press Rockford, Illinois ISBN 0-9670191-1-7 * Submerged Structure 2012 Zombie Logic Press ISBN 9780967019130 *''Atrocities From A to Z'' Two Planets Press ISBN 0967019125 Anthologies Vaultonburg appeared in the anthology 1999: Thus Spake the Corpse: an Exquisite Corpse Reader 1988-1998. Volume One, Poetry and Essays. Co-edited with Laura Rosenthal, Santa Barbara: Black Sparrow Press, edited by Andrei Codrescu. Also appearing in this anthology, from the same publisher that published Charles Bukowski were literary heavyweights such as Paul Violi, Mike Topp, Edward Sanders and Alice Notley. Poem Photos and Tiny Drawing Poems Poem Photos and Tiny Drawing Poems are multi-media poems combining photography and the Tiny Drawings of Houston artist Jenny Mathews. Zombie Logic Press Webcomics Empowered by his association with artist Jenny Mathews, Vaultonburg was able to create a spate of projects he had only imagined before, including a series of webcomics. The first two strips created by this creative duo were Single Zombie Female, the world's first feminist zombie webcomic, and Dr. Strangedog, an aging neurosurgeon who is not a dog. Children's Books After the birth of Jasper (Jack) Thomas Mathews, Vaultonburg decided to write a book for him. The book, The Toughskin Rhinoceros Wrangler Company, was written over the Christmas holidays of 2011, then illustrated by Jack's mother, Jenny Mathews in early 2012. It follows the story of a boy named Jack, who has the very special ability to make Rhinos dance. The Leaders of Something Horrible Along with fellow comedians Tim Stotz, Jesus Correa, and jason ssg, Vaultonburg formed the comedy troupe The Leaders of Something Horrible. Forthcoming Book Publications *''Atrocities A to Z'' Zombie Logic Press Rockford, IL 61103 Awards, Fellowships, Grants and Honors *Listed member of PW Writer's Directory References External links * ZombieLogicPress.com